


McCall Pack Barbeque

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCall pack gets together for a barbeque and happy domestic fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCall Pack Barbeque

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of this [tumblr post](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/94312984614/piratekingjaegerkind-i-just-need-scerek-where) that I saw in the scerek tag and decided to write while I avoid going to bed so yay for not sleeping!

“This is the life.” Scott sighed. He and Derek were curled up in their hammock, watching the pack run around while they waited for the retired Sheriff and the retired FBI fathers to finish barbequing the meat out front where the kids couldn’t knock it over on accident. There were their kids, twins Jason and Kylie (formerly Kyle until she declared she wanted to be called Kylie and be referred to as daughter and everyone totally accepted it) and their eldest daughter Laura running around with Stiles and Lydia’s kids, eight year old Haven and five year old Claudia. Danny and Ethan’s adopted nine year old son Blake was raiding the food table for probably the dozenth time, seriously the boy inherited Ethan’s appetite without even being related to him. Stiles and Ethan were having a cannonball contest with Kira and Cora’s adopted ten year old son Jace, and Malia and her husband, Tim’s six year old daughter Catherine.

Derek sighed happily. “It’s perfect.”

“Can you believe this might not have happened without Stiles’s insane intervention?”

Derek chuckled, remembering Stiles’s actions. Derek and Scott had been dancing around each other forever and eventually he’d gotten sick of it and with Lydia, Ethan, and Malia he locked them in a bedroom together and refused to let them out until they’d talked about their feelings for each other. There’d been a lot of spluttering, a lot of blushing, and one hesitant kiss before they heard Stiles shout in excitement outside the door as Ethan told him what was happening and then Stiles shouted that there were condoms and lube in the nightstand and everyone was leaving for three hours. They hadn’t fucked, not then anyways, but instead they’d talked for those three hours, becoming even closer than they’d already been and everything just sort of went from there. Within two years they were married and expecting their first kid, Laura, and ten years later here they are, happier than ever.

“It’s a good thing that crazy one’s on our side.” Derek decided. “Otherwise he’d have managed to kill us a long time ago.”

Scott grinned. “Yea I definitely don’t regret helping him when he ate sand in the sandbox all those years ago.”

Derek laughed, the hammock swinging slightly with his laughter. “Still can’t believe that’s how you two met.”

Scott shrugged. “We’re a couple of strange boys. And you fell in love with my stupid strangeness.”

“That I did.” Derek nodded. “That I did.”

Scott beamed as Derek kissed his forehead.

“And I don’t regret it.” Derek muttered.

Scott grinned and snuggled closer to Derek’s side, still watching the pack in their huge backyard. Malia and Cora were now teaching Haven and Kylie how to do flips on the trampoline so that when they got a bit stronger they could perform them on solid ground.

“They’re making our daughters badasses like them.” Scott commented.

Derek looked over and smiled. “My aunt did the same for me and Laura and Cora. We used to have competitions to see who could flip the best.”

Scott smiled. It’s been a while since Derek was able to talk about his old family without feeling sad but Scott still smiles every time Derek says something about them. Because it reminds him of just how far each and every one of them as come to get here today.

Both of them were so absorbed by watching their pack being happy and being happy themselves that neither of them noticed Kira sneaking up behind them until it was too late. And she cackled loudly as she tipped them out of the hammock and took off running.

Scott laughed as he watched Derek jump up and run after her, picking her up easily and tossing her into the pool.

“10 POINTS TO KIRA!” Stiles, Ethan, Jace, and Catherine all shouted at once as Kira resurfaced, wiping her hair out of her face.

“Oh now you’re in for it Hale!” Kira said, swimming to the edge and pulling herself up and out of the pool.

Derek grinned and took off laughing loud.

Kira took off after him, hiding a grin behind a fake angry face.

“Scott help!” Derek cried as he was chased around.

Scott held up his hands. “I ain’t gettin’ in this Derek. You messed with a woman’s hair and now you’ll pay the price for it.”

“Nooooooo!!!” Derek shouted as Kira caught up with him and with Malia’s help, who’d joined the chase when they passed the trampoline, the pair of girls threw Derek into the water.

Scott laughed as he watched his husband resurface. “Your fault.” He repeated.

“Oh shut up and come help me out.” Derek snarked.

Scott rolled his eyes but got up and went to the edge of the pool to help Derek out. Instead of getting Derek pulled out though, Derek pulled him in. He came up spluttering in surprise and glared at his husband. “You have five seconds.” He warned.

Derek’s eyes went wide and he scrambled from the pool, sprinting away as Scott counted down.

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” As soon as he reached zero Scott was up and out of the pool and taking off after Derek.

“Whoo! Go Scott!” Stiles cheered from the water.

“Run faster bro!” Cora called over.

“Run Papa!” Jason squealed happily. All three of their kids were used to this sort of childish behavior from their dads. In fact all the kids were used to the childish behavior of all the adults. None of them had ever really learned to grow up.

Derek had a good lead but Scott was the alpha and easily caught up with him, tackling him to the ground and pining him there.

“Gotcha.” Scott said grinning over him.

“Whatcha gonna do now?” Derek bitched.

“Shut up your bitching.” Scott answered.

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Scott said with a wicked grin. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. The kiss was passionate but chaste as both of them still remembered the kids were around and so they parted quickly.

“You two are still fucking adorable.” Stile muttered. “So unfair.”

“SWEAR JAR!” All the kids chorused.

Scott and Derek laughed as Scott slid off of him and Derek sat up.

“Still think this is the life?” Derek asked, looking at Scott.

Scott grinned. “Always has been and always will be. I’ve got you and the kids and the pack after all. And that’s all I could ever need.”

Derek smiled and leaned in to steal another peck of a kiss. “I’m glad we got together.”

“So am I.”

“So are we!” Laura shouted over. “Thanks for our existence!”

Derek sighed, holding back his laughs, Scott looked torn between laughing and horror, and Stiles cheered with pride.

“I taught her that!” He crowed happily.

“I’m gonna kill you one of these days Stilinski!” Derek shouted.

“But not today!” Stiles replied.

“Someday.” Derek muttered. “Some fucking day.”

“Swear jar.” Scott said softly.

Derek tried to glare at him but it just turned into a fond smile. “I hate you sometimes.”

“And the rest of the time you love me with everything you have so shut up and kiss me again.” Scott sassed back.

Derek smiled and did as his husband and alpha ordered. And everything was perfect.


End file.
